Connection
by dawn chase
Summary: After Solomon Strife's death, Cloud works to solve the mystery of what happen to his father. With Sephiroth on his tail, will Cloud be able to survive the game of avoiding falling into Sephiroth's hands?


Disclaimer: (sob) Do (hiccup) not own. OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(cries her eyes out)

_Thought_

Talk and etc

**Time distance**

"Mrs. Strife, I regret to inform you that your husband was killed in a shooting today," the officer at the front door of the Strife's household informed. As Claire Strife stared in shock at the news the officer had brought, the officer removed his hat from his head and bowed his head while placing the hat in front of his chest, mourning in silence for the lost life. The two stayed that way for quite a time, but unbeknownst to the two, a teen of sixteen stood in the shadow behind a wall. The teen having overheard that single sentence, like a shadow, moved up the staircase without a single sound being made. No one would have been able to see the teen mourning behind the unruly blond spikes had a single tear not rolled down the teen's face.

Officer Solomon Strife at the age of 39 had a wife and one child before his untimely demise. Mr. Strife was known for taking down some of the biggest crime rings in Midgar. Suspected of obtaining help from a mysterious partner Mr. Strife was on the tail of a major crime lord before his death. He worked for Midgar's Police Force and was extremely humorous. Under mysterious circumstances, after Strife's death his case was abruptly closed along with the case he was working on at the time. His murder was never found nor was the matter ever pursued.

On the day of the funeral, the sky threatened to burst into tears and soak the mourners below. Dressed in black, Clair Strife and her son Cloud Strife silently accepted the remorse and offered help of the other mourners. At the end of the funeral, as the last of the gathers left, a man came up to the pair and said," If there is anything you need please do not hesitate to call."

Then, the man held up a card in which Claire Strife silently accepted. As the man walked away, Claire Strife bent down next to her son's ear and whispered," Don't trust that man." But unbeknownst to the two, said man had keen hearing and had heard the warning as clearly as if it had been shouted. The man gracefully slid into the limo he had come in and glowing emerald eyes watched the fatherless and husbandless pair as a smirk adorned his features and amusement shone brightly in his eyes. A red haired man occupying the seat across the limo asked," Do you want me to do anything to the rest of the Strife family, Sephiroth?"

"Kill the woman, Genesis, she suspects," Sephiroth said.

"What about the boy?" Genesis asked.

"Bring me the boy, alive and unharmed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Cloud and Claire reached the confines of their home, Claire lead her son into the kitchen and began her tale. "Cloud, Sephiroth already suspects I suspect him so listen to me."

"What is this about, Mom?!" Cloud asked.

"Hush child, I don't have much time. There is far too much to tell and too little time to tell it as I am talking Sephiroth most likely has already made the order to kill me. Your father was on the tail of one of the most deadly man in the crime rings. This will give you everything you need to continue as your father's mysterious partner," Claire Strife said, slipping a disk into Cloud's pocket.

"Now onto more important matters, Cloud you remember when you first show me your wings and how I told you to not show them to anyone?"

"Yes, I remember I was four," Cloud said.

"Well, when you were still an embryo your father and I volunteered you to Hojo. Now, if we had known what kind of man Hojo was we never would've volunteered you. But we did, and that is how you obtained your wings. Hojo wanted to continue with his experimentations on you when you were born, but by then, we weren't fools. We left the labs and swore we would never allow you to go back there. You remember those comics that were about mutants, right?"

"X-Men, yes, I remember," Cloud answered.

"Mutants are real the people who wrote X-Men did it to send out a message to the Supernatural that there is a haven out there for them. The haven in Midgar resides in a bar called 7th Heaven. Find the bar, tell them who your parents are, and ask for The SuperNatural also known as AVALANCHE," Claire said frantically.

"Mom are you okay," Cloud asked.

"I'm not joking, Cloud. Look," she said, and right before Cloud's eyes, one of Claire's fingers lit up with a small flame. "But you Cloud, are so much more special. You have more power than I could have ever hope for, and that, is going to put you in trouble. You possess not only physical control of all elements, but you also have the power of physics, the power to control with your mind, Cloud. Now, I have one more warning. If Sephiroth tries to bring you closer to him through himself, any of his subordinates, any favors, offers, etc get out of there. I don't care if you become a public enemy, but get out of Shinra Midgar Police Academy. Sephiroth also being the owner of the whole Shinra Corporation has the power to do anything. Here I prepared this for this day," Claire said, shoving a pack into his hand," This pack contains the things you need and would want to bring with you. Remember, find 7th Heaven and find SuperNatural." Claire said, herding Cloud to the back door. "Be safe, my child, and fly fast to safety. Whatever you do, don't look back till your safe."

Revealing his wings, Cloud shot toward the sky, and flew to where he knew 7th Heaven laid after all he wasn't known as the mysterious partner for no reason.

Sssssssssssssssssss

Closing the back door, Claire headed back for the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. Suddenly, the front door of the house was blown off by a red blast of energy. Calmly Mrs. Strife turned her head toward the front door and said," It's wonderful to see you, Genesis. I'm assuming you came under orders from Sephiroth."

"Yes, I did. Where's that son of yours," Genesis asked.

"Out," Claire replied, standing up. Claire Strife suddenly turned into a literal human torch, and with a roar, she shot a fire ball at Genesis. Dodging the flaming ball, Genesis jumped into the air and opened his wing. With Claire hot on his heel, shooting fire balls, Genesis quickly shot a ball of red energy to serve as distraction. When Claire used her arms to try to block the red energy flying toward her, Genesis saw the opening and took it. Stabbing Claire in the stomach, Genesis said," We will get your son," and watched as the torch woman's body fell toward her house.

'_Forgive me, my son, and please be careful,'_ Claire thought.

2 miles away

Cloud watched in horror as the glowing body of his mother fell toward the house. Holding back the instinct to scream, Cloud watched with tears as his mother's body burned the house up before suddenly the fire seem to explode. Taking on the shape of the phoenix, the fire roared with fiery before exploding, creating a blinding light in the process. Knowing this was the perfect distraction, Cloud put on extra speed, and quickly, flew toward 7th Heaven.

TBC

Okay first off to those who are reading this story and those who have read my other work and want me to update on those BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!! IF THEY HAVEN'T BEEN WHISPERING THOSE PLOTS TO ME IN MY DREAMS AND EVERYWHERE I GO THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!

….AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (runs from plot bunnies as they try to whisper in her ear)


End file.
